1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote control transmitter, whose transmitter housing contains transmitter elements for emitting control commands selected at an entry device of the transmitter, by means of transmission signals formed in a signal converter of the transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control transmitters of this type serve for controlling electrical equipment over a wireless link, especially for controlling photo-electric equipment such as slide or film projectors, or for controlling appliances of the consumer electronics industry (TV sets or video recorders, for example). Remote control transmitters of this type are familiar, for example, from the periodical "Funkschau" 1978, No. 9, pp 405-407, or the periodical "Funkschau" 1978, No. 20, pp 963-966.
The conventional remote control transmitters contain buttons on the operator side of a transmitter housing as the entry device. By pressing individual buttons, the user of the remote control transmitter selects control commands for setting or altering particular operating states of an electrical appliance controlled with the remote control transmitter. In a signal converter of the remote control transmitter, the control commands called up with the buttons pressed are converted into transmission signals and sent to the electrical appliance in question by an infra-red transmitter element.
The unpractised user of a remote control transmitter of this type must frequently refresh his memory during use by reading the designations for the individual buttons in order to ascertain which buttons he must press for a particular command. Even when the number of buttons is relatively small, this is laborious and time-consuming for him. In addition, he is often uncertain whether he has actually pressed the button assigned to the control command involved.